To The Ball
by candio08
Summary: A James and Lily fic. There is a ball, but the you don't pick your partners, the sorting hat does! Along with each chapter, there is a song to each one! Ch 12 is up!
1. To the Great Hall

A/N- I own nothing including Kenny Chesney's song "You Had Me From Hello"

The Christmas ball was approaching and it just so happened to be a masquerade. James had been wanting to ask Lily, being still obsessed with her since the first time he laid his hazel eyes on her six and a half years before.

_One word, that's all you said  
Somethin' in your voice caused me to turn my head.  
Your smile, just captured me  
And you were in my future as far as I could see  
And I don't know how it happened, but it happened still  
You asked me if I love you, if I always will_

Flashback

She was walking past his compartment on the Hogwarts train and she heard people being loud so she stopped for only the briefest moment, and that's when he caught a glimpse of her emerald green eyes, and her hair as red as a summer sunset.

"Hi," James said in amazement at her beauty. "I'm James, James Potter. This is Pad- I mean Sirius, that's Remus, and that's Peter."

Realizing she was staring, she said, "Oh, hello, I'm Lily, Lily Evans."

"Well hello, Lily Evans, it's nice to meet you…Will you go out with me?" James said with a smirk.

"Uh…" She paused and shyly but fast said, "no." and with that she was gone.

"I think I'm in love." James said.

_Well you, had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me  
It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"_

End flashback

As James spotted Lily in the heads common room alone, he wondered if he should ask her now or wait until the time got right. _Wait, _he thought, _this is the love of my life, Lily Evans, the Christmas Ball is only a few nights away and if I don't ask her now, there might not be another chance._

Just then, Professor McGonagall entered their common room and told them to round up all other Gryffindors and bring them to the Great Hall. _Damn, well so much for that _he thought.

"Ok!" Lily and James said in unison, Lily's was happy, while James's was gloomy.

"Right then, off you go."

_Inside, I built the walls  
So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall  
One touch, you brought it down  
The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me I wasn't gonna love again  
The last time was the last time, I let someone in_

While walking to the Gryffindor common room, James was agonizing over if he should ask lily to the ball or not. He had just gotten on good terms with her and he didn't know if he should jeopardize it or not. Lily abruptly stopped, causing James to topple over her. "Ouch!" she scolded

"Sorry." he said offhandedly, getting up fast.

"It's ok," she said, trying her best to be civil.

"Here, let me help you." he said, holding out his hand.

Lily looked at him skeptically. "It's ok, I won't bite, I promise." James said playfully. Lily smiled slightly, took his hand, but, instead of pulling herself up, she pulled him down, got up and ran. "Hay!" James said in shock.

_But you, had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me  
It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had the chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"  
_

"I didn't say I wouldn't bite!" Lily said, still running as she ran around the corner, she bumped into a figure all too familiar, Severus Snape. As she fell to floor for the second time, she said, "Omigod! I'm so sorry I should have watched where I-"

"Yes, you should have watched where you were going, Mudblood!" Snape sneered.

"I said I'm sorry geez!" She said as she got up.

Just as she got up, James was rounding the corner. "Lily, are-are you ok?" he said, eying the scene, and seeing Snape with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, fine." she said coldly eying the boy with greasy black hair.

"Well, well, well. What's this, Prince Potty coming to save his Mudblood?" Snape shot.

"Don't you even start Snivellus." James shot back, just as coldly.

"James, let's just go. Snape get to the Great Hall, McGonagall's orders." she spat.

"Whatever Mudblood." Snape muttered under his breath as he walked towards the Great Hall.

"Thanks," Lily said shyly.

"For what?" James said

"For sticking up for me." she said a bit louder now.

"For doing what's right?" He asked heroically. "Don't worry about it."

Lily started to blush. What was this feeling, why was Lily Evans blushing at what James Potter said, and since when did she thank him? As they walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, she was thankful that she wasn't alone with him anymore.

"Ok, Professor McGonagall wants everyone in the Great Hall." James announced. "Lily, you go up to the girl's dorms and I'll go to the guy's, alright?"

"Oh, right, ok, yeah," she said, snapping out if her trace like state. James eyed her and strode off to the boy's dorms. Lily sighed, and then went up to the girls dorms to get the remaining Gryffindors. Once up in the dorms, a flood of memories hit her like a ton of books. She thought about her first day at Hogwarts, and how she was so intimidated, and bout the boy that had asked her out on the train. The same boy that was now waiting for her downstairs. She thought about how she had denied him for six years, and now that he had laid off the arrogant comments, and jokes, and torturing people, how he was really a decent person. And then Lily thought of something she had never thought about before, she thought about herself being with James. The boy that she had hated since the first day he had tried to woo her. She thought about his eyes swallowing her, and how much she wanted to be in his embrace again. She had been in his embrace before, when he would sneak a hug from behind, and how much she told everyone she hated it. But truth be told, she had secretly loved him holding her, his warm body wrapped around hers, his hands wrapped around her small waist. She longed for that now. She felt as if she were all alone.

"Lily? What brings you here?" asked a fifth year by the name of Ariana. She was beautiful, she had long brown hair with natural blond pieces of hair that looked golden when the sun caught it. She had bright blue eyes and she was skinny.

Lily, being torn away from her trance for the second time in ten minutes started, "Oh, I was just-um Professor McGonagall wants to see everyone in the Great Hall."

"Ok," the girl replied "I'll just get Maria and we'll head down."

"Alright." Lily said and headed back downstairs. As she almost reached the foot of the stairs, she spotted James flirting with some girl, and wasn't paying attention and fell down the last few steps. As she pushed herself up onto he knees, she saw a dark figure in front of her.

"Lily, are you ok? You've been off today is everything alright?" James asked as he helped Lily up off of the floor. He looked at he wearily.

"Yeah, just a bit tired, that's all." with a reassuring nod and smile.

"Well, we best be going, McGonagall will want us there soon." He said gently

"Right." she said, still embarrassed from her fall.

_That's all you said  
Somethin' in your voice caused me to, turn my head  
You had me from "Hello"  
You had me from "Hello"  
Girl I've loved you from "Hello"_

I'm working on the next chapter so please r&r me for new ideas...what do you think or want to happen?


	2. The Hat

Ch 2

In the Great Hall, as the students filed in, the headmaster was setting something on the table, It was-the sorting hat! Why on earth was the sorting hat here, it was nearly four months into the term! When Professor Dumbledore took the stand, the Great Hall quieted almost immediately.

"Welcome one and all! Now I'm sure you are all wondering why you are here, well let me explain. As you all know, there is to be a ball for Christmas, and as Professor McGonagall and I were discussing it, we thought that it might be a rather fun idea to make the ball a bit…well, different. As you all know, the sorting hat puts where you in which house you belong, but it also can tell to which heart you belong and who you are most resemblant of. " as the headmaster said these last few words, the Great hall was flooded with murmurs and whispers of what the headmaster was going to tell them next. "So not to reveal who your date is, you will be transformed into the character you are given, then at the dance, you will find your match, and try to guess who it is. If you tell anyone, however, you will have no memory of this night. Your partner must guess, and you may not, under any circumstances, tell anyone which character you are given. With that being said, let the pairing begin!"

As the students lined up, each student was pondering what character they would like to be. Some were thinking of who they would like to be paired up with. While others, dreaded the thought of the whole idea. What if they got paired with someone other than their boyfriend or girlfriend? What if they actually managed to have a really spectacular time?

As James approached the sorting hat, he suddenly got a feeling of worry. "What if i end up with someone i don't like? What if i end up with someone dreadful?" and he thought, "What if I don't end up with Lily?" But no sooner had he thought that, the sorting hat was on his head, and had heard everything he had just thought. So only James could hear, it said, "So, it's Miss Evans that we fancy, is it? Well, you shall be…Prince Derek from The Swan Princess!" as James thought, he couldn't exactly put a finger on who that was. He knew that he had heard that name before, but where? As he passed Lily coming out of the Great Hall, he smiled weakly at her, but then it hit him like a ton of bricks! Lily had that book! She had been reading it last year when he took it from her and wouldn't give it back until she agreed to go out with him. Lily, however, being ever so good at charms, had just summoned her book back, but not before James had a chance to see what kind of books Lily was reading. He did, after all, have to be involved in every aspect of Lily's life. How else would she grow to love him?

Once in the common room, he found Sirius, Remus, and Pet- wait, no, Peter wasn't there, which was definitely odd, but it only crossed James' mind for a second. He strode over to their usual table and sat down in between Remus and Sirius.

"What up, mate?" Sirius asked.

"Huh, oh just thinkin'" James said in a board voice.

"You, think? Man, I didn't know you could do that." Sirius said jokingly.

"Not now Pad-"but before he could finish, a gorgeous, beaming Lily walked into the room, leaving him breathless, and saying, "Nooo, you do know who it is, I have the book, I read it last year!"

Her friend Ariana said, "You read like 100 books last year, and I'm supposed to pick out one? Come on can't you tell me anything more?"

"No, that would practically be giving it away!" I've already told you, I'm a princess, I have blonde hair…"But before James could hear anymore, they were already up the stairs and in the dorms.

"Padfoot!" James shouted as Sirius closed James' mouth.

"If I hadn't closed it, you'd have flooded the place!" Sirius said laughing at his friend.

"Whatever, don't tell me that you've never-wait you haven't ever loved anyone!" he said now smirking.

"Don't be ridiculous, I LOVE hating Snape! In fact, I love torturing him, too!" He said smiling.

Remus just sat back, shaking his head and smiling with them. "Well, it's gettin' late, I'm gonna call it a night. Are you guys comin'?" he said with a yawn.

"Yeah, I think I will, you comin', Prongs?"

" Naw, I gotta go do rounds with Lily, then go back to the heads' room to finish Defense Against the Dark Arts essay."

"Alright, well, see ya." Sirius said. He and Remus went to bed.

"Lily!" James called up the girls' staircase.

After a minute or so, she came out and asked, "Yeah, James, what is it?"

He replied, "It's gettin' late, we should go do rounds."

"Oh, ok. I'll be right down." After about three or four minutes, she came down the stairs, met James, and walked out into the halls to do their rounds…


	3. The Letter

-1A/N I own nothing…except Ariana…

It was only two days until Christmas now, the morning sun was gleaming through the windows, hitting Lily in just the right light. She was in the common room reading her book, The Swan Princess. James noticed that she had looked sad for the last couple of days, so he asked, "Hey, Lily, how come you've been kind of bummed the past couple of days?"

Lily looked up from her book, and softly replied, "Well, I guess it's 'cause all of my friends are going home for the holidays," she said with a shrug, "and I'll have to spend Christmas alone."

James looked at her and grinned, "Well, if it helps, I'm staying."

"What," she said confused, "James, you are already packed and everything! What do you mean you're staying?"

_But I was far from bein' made of gold  
I don't know how that I scraped up the money  
I just never could quite tell you no  
Just like when you were leavin' Amarillo  
To take that new job in Tennessee  
And I quit mine so we could be together  
I cant forget the way you looked at me_

He smiled and said, "I've changed my mind."

"No, James, don't stay just because of me! That's silly!"

"No, spending Christmas alone is silly! I'm staying and that's final, besides, I want to go to the ball, and I couldn't do that while I'm at home now could I?" he said with a smirk.

"But you don't even have a date!"

"Yes I do." he simply stated.

"Oh…are you sure, you really don't have to sta-"

"-just for you? Yes…I do. By the way, I like your book." and with that he walked down to the Great Hall.

_Just to see you smile  
Id do anything  
That you wanted me to  
And all is said and done  
Id never count the cost  
Its worth all that's lost  
Just to see you smile_

Lily blushed, but then returned to her book only to be disturbed by her friend Ariana.

"Lily?"

"Ariana?" she said in astonishment. "What are you still doing here shouldn't you be packing?"

"What do you mean still, I'm not leaving."

"Oh that's right! I forgot your parents are going on that cruise! Yes! Now I won't be all alone!"

"Me either…all of my friends are leaving to go home." she said rolling her eyes. "Hey, do you wanna go get some food, I'm starving!" The two girls walked down to the Great Hall together.

Once in the Great Hall, they sat at their usual table, a bit a way from the Marauders. When the morning mail arrived, Lily got her usual Daily Prophet, along with something else. The letter was written in a beautiful font, almost as if it were addressed to royalty. The envelope said: To my dearest Lily. The letter itself was also in the beautiful font, and it read:

Your hair reminds me of the September sunset,

Your emerald eyes give me satisfaction none other get.

Your radiant smile shines like the sun,

While you personality is just as fun.

I pass you in the halls and my heart leaps,

I hope you're mine on Christmas Eve.

As Lily finished reading this, James approached her. "Hey Lily, I was just wondering if you might want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" But Lily didn't hear, in fact, she was in an almost daze-like state.

"Lily?" She snapped back out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry, what was that?" she said, tearing her eyes from the letter.

"Um, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to the next Hogsmeade trip."

"Oh, um, James, I'm really sorry, but, I kinda like someone else."

"Really, who?" he said with a peculiar curiosity.

"Um, I'm not exactly sure yet." she said apologetically, but couldn't hold back a small smile.

"Oh, ok, I understand." he said. "I won't bother you then."

_When you said time was all you really needed  
I walked away and let you have your space  
Cuz leavin' didn't hurt me near as badly  
As the tears I saw rollin' down your face  
And yesterday I knew just what you wanted  
When you came walkin' up to me with him  
So I told you that I was happy for you  
And given the chance Id lie again  
_

As she walked out, she pondered who her secret admirer could be. There wasn't even a clue as to who he was, not a name, not even a hint of any sort. Then a thought crossed her mind. _What am I going to wear to the ball!!!_

_  
Just to see you smile  
I'd do anything  
That you wanted me to  
And all is said and done  
Id never count the cost  
Its worth all that's lost  
Just to see you smile _

A/N Sorry they're so short, I haven't had a whole lot of ideas…any suggestions?


	4. Hogsmeade

A/N- Thank you to my best friend Ashley. She beta'd all of my chapters… and gives me ideas, and…well you rock!

P.S. I own nothing...

Ch 4

It was 10 am. The sun shone through the girl's dorms and to Lily's dismay, waking her up.

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we cant leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind  
And Johnny said take jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please don't take the girl_

"Lily," Ashley pleaded, "Get up, we gotta go to Hogsmeade today!"

"Uhmmmmmmm hmmmmmmm," Lily said, rolling over into a more comfy position.

"LILY," Ashley nearly yelled, "Get up!" Ashley was a 17 year old Ravenclaw. She had gorgeous blue-green eyes, and brownish-blonde hair that she wore both straight and in curls. She was average height and frame. She was dating this other Ravenclaw names Landon Stoy. He was tall, and had a good build because he was Ravenclaw beater. He had short, dark brown hair, and grey eyes. Ashley had almost all of Lily's classes, so they became quite close.

"Ugh! Fine!" Lily mumbled as she rolled out of her bed. "Can I at least get in the shower?" She asked sarcastically.

After about 45 minutes or so, both girls were ready to go. As they walked down the stairs, Ashley said, "Oh by the way, I'm bringing Landon with me so I invited James to come along. I thought that would be okay since you guys are friends in all."

"Yeah, friends," Lily said softly. "Um, sure, that's okay."

When they reached the bottom of the staircase, James and Landon were sitting on the big couch in front of the fire, waiting for them. "Well its about time!" Landon said jokingly as he kissed Ashley. James and Lily felt very awkward.

As they walked down the corridors to go outside, Katie, a Slytherin, walked up to the four and asked where they were going. Of course this was unusual, seeing as Katie was a Slytherin, Ashley was a Ravenclaw, and Lily was in Gryffindor, but the girls had met on the train in their first year and thought it was silly not to like each other because of the house thy were in.

"Hogsmeade, wanna come?" Ashley asked.

"Come where?" Sarah asked as her, Candice, and Amanda walked up with their boyfriends. The six girls were all really good friends. Amanda was a Ravenclaw with short, wavy, brow hair. Sarah and Candice were Gryffindors. Sarah had long, curly brown hair and olive green and brownish eyes. Candice had brown hair that could be worn either wavy or straight. She had hazel-brown eyes.

"To Hogsmeade, you wanna come, too?" Lily asked.

"Sure!" the girls said in unison. "We've gotta go pick out our outfits for the ball," Candice finished. She turned to her boyfriend, Aaron. He was rather dark, and had grey eyes. "Do you wanna come, too?"

"Naw, I'll stay and just relax for a bit," As he finished, he kissed her briefly, turned and walked away.

Once they got to Hogsmeade, Katie, Sarah, and Amanda all went into a little shop to get some jewelry. Landon and Ashley had gone into Madam Puddifoot's shop to get a drink and talk. So this, of course left James and Lily. Since they were 'friends', they had decided to go to The Three Broomsticks to get a drink.

"So," James said "Whose your character, ya know, for the dance?"

"James," Lily said jokingly, "You know I can't tell you!" she finished, and nudged him playfully.

Then the two proceeded to talk about nothing for the next twenty minutes as they finished their drinks.

"Well, we'd better get going, you still have to get your dress," James said.

"And what about you? Don't you have to get your costume, too?"

"Nope, I already got it," he stated.

_Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said if you do what I tell you to, there wont be any harm  
And Johnny said take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl_

As they walked out of the Three Broomsticks, someone grabbed Lily, and held a wand to her face. "Listen, do as I say and no one will get hurt. Got it?"

James moved in front of him and said, "Just let her go," staring at the stranger, heart pounding in his chest. "I'll do anything, just let her go."

"Good. Now, go in there and-"

"STUPEFY!" James shouted as the curse hit Lily, she fell hard, to the ground.

"HOW DARE YO-" the wizard started.

"STUPEFY!" James shouted again. This time the hooded figure fell to the ground.

Now, realizing what he had just done, James ran over to where Lily's motionless body lay, and shook her fiercely. "LILY, LILY PLEASE WAKE UP!!!" James hit his forehead, "OH duh, 'rennervate'." Lily immediately woke up.

"What happened?" Lily asked groggily.

"Nothing, you…um…fell," he helped her to her feet. "Do you want to go to get your costume now?" he said, still holding her hand. She looked at him caringly. He let go of her hand.

"Umm, yeah…let's go," she said, smiling to herself.

Once they got to Gladrags Wizardwear James stopped. "Well, aren't you coming?" Lily asked.

"Well, if I see what you get, then I'll know who you are at the dance, and I know you don't wanna give it away, so I'll just go hang out with Landon."

"Oh, ok." Lily didn't know what to say at this.

As Lily found her friends, they asked where she had been, and she replied "Well, since the lot of you left me, me and James got a drink." At this the girls snickered. Lily rolled her eyes, but smiled.

After they picked out their outfits, they all met up again at The Three Broomsticks to have a butterbeer. After that, the seven of them went back to Hogwarts. In the Ravenclaw Common room, they all had a little 'party'. they pretty much just goofed off and had fun talking and laughing about everything and nothing…

Lily checked her watch, and to her surprise it was already 6:00 pm! "OMIGOD YOU GUYS! WE HAVE TO GO AND READY!!" she said, "It's only two hours until the ball!"

As they all rushed in separate directions, to either their own common rooms, or their bathrooms to get ready, Lily felt something, and turned around. There, out of nowhere, was another envelope, and it was addressed to her. As she took it, ever so gently out of the air, she ran back to her dorm and opened it. It was the same beautiful handwriting as before, but this time, it contained a beautiful necklace, with a green colored gem in the middle of a snow white swan. Everyone was getting ready now.

Ashley had transformed into Belle, a fair skinned princess, she had on a silky yellow floor length dress. Her hair was brown , as well as her eyes. Her hair was half up, and curls cascaded down her back. She had on yellow gloves as well. These came up just past he elbows.

Candice had transformed into Anastasia, the Grand Duchess of all Russia. She had long, reddish-brown hair, and bright blue eyes comparable to the sky. Her hair was in a ponytail, and curled. She had on a goldish-yellow gown, and it had a light blue sash around her waist. This dress was also sparkly. The arms were a tool-like material, it was a loose three-quarter sleeve.

Amanda had been turned into Cinderella, also a princess. She had on a sky blue silky dress and a black choker. Her hair was now a blondish color, and was in an up-do. She also had on the blue gloves that came up just past her elbows. Her eyes were now a chocolate brown as well.

Sarah had been given the character Princess Jasmine. She was now an Asian Princess from Agrabah. She has black hair that was worn in several ponytails down her back. She had a silk attire-not exactly a dress. It was a pastel green, and was very nicely fitting. In her hair there was a headband with a green jewel in the middle. She had pretty brown eyes.

Katie was a Princess named Ella. She had long wavy brown hair that was now in an elegant up-do. She had on a strapless white dress with amazing embroidery. Katie's eyes were now also a creamy brown.

And Lily, she was the most beautiful of them all…

_Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin  
When he was eight years old_

A/N well you know whats comin next...thats right...the ball...it might take a while, but im hopin only a couple of days! and thanks to all of you that review, it means a lot!


	5. The Ball

Ch. 5

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history--been there, done that!_

Lily got ready, put on her golden colored dress. It glittered with every movement she made. And at exactly 7: 45, she was transformed into…a blond, wavy haired princess with creamy chocolate eyes, and her name was now Odette. She also had on a beautiful necklace that had a white swan and green gem in the middle.

As she walked down the stairs, she looked so elegant, just like a true princess. She had perfect posture, and one hand gliding down the rail. When her and her friends reached the Great Hall, Lily took a deep breath and pushed the large doors open.

_(Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinkin' of)_

As the six girls walked into the great hall, they all gasped at how amazing everything looked…It was snowing, but the snow was warm, and did not melt. In addition, there was a humongous Christmas tree and mistletoe everywhere. Some couples were already making out, some people were still waiting for their dates to arrive, some were dancing, and some were just talking.

Amanda's date was the first to get her. He was Prince Charming, as were most guys here. He was dressed in a suit similar to that in the movie Cinderella. He came over and asked if she was Cinderella. She replied in her shy Amanda voice that she was and they went to dace.

Katie was the next to go. Her date's name was Prince Charmante, which is French for Prince Charming. He has unusually curly hair and was a bit of a pervert. He was also quite tall. She gave us a look that said, 'Do I really have to go?' Ashley nodded. Katie unwillingly went, but once they started to dance, she seemed to be fine enough, she even cracked a smile.

Candice's date was next to find her. He was dressed in a very regular suit, and had dark brown hair that was shaggy, and his nose was oddly shaped. His name was Dimitri, and he was very polite, but a bit distant. He asked if she wanted to grab a drink with him, and she politely agreed.

Ashley was next on the list of people to leave Lily. Her date was a handsome young man with slightly longer than normal hair. He had his hair pulled back in a low pony, as if he was from the 18th or 19th century. He had very enticing brownish-hazel eyes. He didn't say a word, but bowed, took her hand and led her to the dance floor. This left Lily. She was sitting at a table all alone, where her friends had abandoned her.

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
(You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh)  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_

"Princess Odette I presume?" asked a deep, soothing voice into her ear. Shivers raced up Lily's spine from the breath of cool air that lingered on her neck.

"Yes, yes I am," Lily replied.

"May I sit down," he asked.

"You may," she replied simply.

"Hmmm,"

"Hmmm, what?" she asked confused.

"How about we get to know each other?"

"Okay. You go first."

"Okay, which house are you in?"

"Gryffindor, and you?" she said, now a bit interested.

"Same. How old are you?"

"Seventeen, and you?"

"Same." He stated simply. "What is your favorite class?

"Well, I like charms and potions, what are yours?"

"I like transfiguration." he immediately mentioned.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming, get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh  
(You keep on denyin'  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not buyin'  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin'  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad?)  
Whoa _

"Ok, umm…what do you like to do?"

"Um, well…I suppose I like to…umm…"

"You don't have any hobbies? Well, you must like something."

"Um, I like…" he hesitated, "Well, what do you like?"

"Me, well," she said slowly, "I like reading, and hanging out with my friends."

"Really, you like reading, huh. What is your favorite book?"

"Ironically, The Swan Princess. I am absolutely in love with the book. As a matter of fact, I am reading it again. Okay, enough about me, what type of stuff do you like?" she eagerly said.

"Well, to be honest, I like you."

"You don't even know me." Lily said with a small laugh.

"Yes, Lily, I do. I am the one that gave you that necklace."

"YOU!?" Lily said a bit taken aback, "But how, and when, and how did you know that you would be my date?" Lily asked, now very confused.

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
(Give up, give in  
Check the grin--you're in love)  
This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
(You're doin' flips  
Read our lips: you're in love)  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it  
(Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love)_

"Well, when Professor Dumbledore said that the sorting hat knew not only what house we belong to, but where our hearts lay, well mine lies with you. It always has."

"I…um, I don't know what to say. Do I know you?"

"Yes. You do." he said quietly.

"Who are you?" Lily asked softly.

Meanwhile, as the others danced, Candice had already found out that her date was her boyfriend, Aaron. They danced to a few slow songs, then went outside.

Amanda was in her own little world when she found out that her date was Albert. She was still to afraid to answer any questions because Albert might find out it was her, and she had a HUGE fear of rejection.

Sarah's date had not yet revealed who he was, but they were having a very interesting and laughing, so he must have like him. Katie had this love struck teenager one moment, but then the next moment, she had a look of pure disgust and hatred. Her date was undoubtedly Josh. She hated him but loved him too. She was definitely in denial.

And Ashley's date was snogging the heck out of her! It was Landon, her boyfriend! And apparently he did something super romantic because she was all over him. I can't even remember the last time they came up for air…I'll get the details later…

"Who are you?" Lily asked softly.

"Let's just say I'm…in love…" Lily gazed up at him and felt herself being pulled in to a kiss. She didn't object, but instead, kissed back. As they pulled apart, the boy said, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

As he started to go, she said, "Cinderella is over there, James."

"How-"

"James, I always knew. The necklace, and in the common room, you said you liked my book, and it's got 'you' written all over it."

"Wait," James said with a goofy grin, "So you knew you were kissing me and didn't kill me? Wow! What did I do right?"

"Everything," She stated, and kissed him again.

_Oh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love_


	6. Fun and Games

-1As Lily awoke the next morning, her eyes immediately got huge. She now realized exactly what she had done. What had she done? She had kissed none other than James bloody Potter…willingly. Then was when it dawned on her. Today was Christmas! She leapt out of bed and sprinted down stairs. There were already a bunch of people opening presents, some eating their chocolate frogs, and some were admiring what others had got. She also heard people's conversations of the ball. She heard of who they were. Some of them were Ariel, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, The 12 Dancing Princesses, Mulan, Elphaba, Princess and the Pea, Rupunzel, Thumbelina, Megara from Hercules, etc…

As Lily walked over to where her friends Ariana, Sarah, and Candice sat, she felt a slight tap on her bare shoulder. She was wearing a tank top, and long pajama pants. The tap came from none other than James Potter.

"Hi," James said with a soft smile.

"Hi, Happy Christmas."

"Thanks, you too!" she said cheerfully. "Um, here, I got you something."

"Oh, James, you really didn't have to do that," she trailed off.

"I know, but…here, just…please, I want you to have it."

"Thank you," she whispered as she delicately took the package from James' large hands, and walked over to her friends.

"OOOOO….What do we have here?" asked Candice, as she gave Lily a mischievous look.

Lily, desperately trying to hold back a smile, was failing. "No, no, you guys, it's not even like that."

"Then open the gift," Sarah said simply.

"Fine," she said, tearing the paper off of the small box. "Just to prove that it's-" her smile fell, as did her jaw. The box contained a pair of extremely rare pair of emerald earrings with a note saying, "They match the necklace" she exhaled a breath she had forgotten she was holding.

Just then, she felt a pair of big warm arms surrounding her. She turned to face him and he kissed her. "James!" she said in shock "I, um, I-I um…"

"A thank you would be just fine," he said playfully.

"Thank you, James."

"Come to Hogsmeade with me?" he said, still holding her.

"Yeah."

As she proceeded to open the rest of her presents, all she could think about was what she was going to wear to Hogsmeade. As she got ready for the day, she noticed herself taking a little extra time for things like her hair, makeup, and cloths.

The next day, Lily and her friends were outside just hanging out. It was kind of like an 'unofficial girl's day.' While walking through the courtyard, Ashley felt something icy and hard hit her cheek. "OUCH!" she yelled. "What the hell?!"

Just then, another two came flying. One hit Lily, the other missed Katie by a hair. "Hey!" Katie yelled to…no one. No one was there. While the girls were looking in the direction of the first three snowballs, one came from behind them and hit Candice in the back of her head.

"HEY!" she spat as she whipped her body around, only to get another straight in the face. "OUCH! STOP THAT!"

"Split up!" Lily yelled.

As the girls flew in no particular direction, snowballs were being thrown left and right. Sarah and Lily started making a, sort of, 'barrier'. As they yelled for the other girls to come over, one of the girls disappeared. But, who? As the rest of the girls got to the 'barrier', they looked around. Still no sight of anyone, and now Candice was gone! Where had she gone? 

Meanwhile

"LET ME GO!" Candice said through a large hand.

"SHHHHHH!!!!" said three boys under an invisibility cloak. These three boys just happened to be James, Aaron, and Fiyero.

As the other girls wondered where Candice had gone, more snowballs were flying everywhere. "CANDICE!" Ashley yelled. As the snowballs ceased, Ashley went out into the open. They were once again bombarded by snowballs. As the boys ignored their 'hostage', she managed to get a hold of James' invisibility cloak. As she made her way to the girls' side, she pulled off the cloak, showed the others, and then the war was on! All throughout the afternoon, the 12 of them had a massive snowball fight.

Once back in the common room, they all had hot chocolate and laughed about the day.

"I'm bored," Candice said unenthused.

"We could play a game," Ashley said with an evil grin.

"Well, I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed," Amanda said with a 'yawn'.

"OH no you don't!" Sarah said, pulling her back down.

Amanda gave the girls an exasperated look as she sat back down. "Fine…" she said with a groan.

"Aww, come on, it'll be fun!" Albert exclaimed.

"Okay," James started, "how about…"

"Truth or dare?" Ashley blurted.

"Hell yeah!" Josh nearly shouted. Most everyone else looked uneasy.

"Okay, Fiyero, Truth or dare?" Lily asked.

"Truth," he said confidently.

"Hmm, let's see here. What is your one true passion?"

"Singing!" he blurted out. "What the-"

"Veritaserum," James said coolly. "in the hot chocolate-don't ask how, I have my ways." 

"Okay, ok whose next?" Fiyero said. "Landon, truth or dare?"

"Ah, I'm up to the challenge, let's go with dare."

"Okay, I dare you to…eat five vomit flavored Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans!"

"Are you serious, that's disgusting!" he said with a foul expression on his face.

"Absolutely! You wanted the dare! Here, eat up!"

As he proceeded to eat them, everyone was cracking up. "UGH! That was so not funny!" he said, looking disgusted. "Lily, truth or dare?" Landon said.

"Truth," she said with a perkiness.

"Okay, what made you change mind about James?"

"Wow! I wasn't expecting that…okay, lets see here. Well for starters, he stopped most of his dangerous pranks, he is WAY more mature, he stopped asking me out every five minutes, and he did genuine and unique, and didn't embarrass me," she finished with a giggle. James gave her his sweet crooked smile and kissed her.

"Okay, Katie, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, umm, I dare you to…" she started with an evil grin, "Kiss Josh!" they all knew that Katie liked Josh, but she was in denial and told everyone that she hated him.

As Katie gave her a death glare, she got up, walked over to where Josh was sitting, and kissed him. "There, happy?" she said, trying not to smile.

"Ashley, truth or dare?"

"Hmm, I'll go with truth this time."

"Okay, what is your long time crushes name?"

"Lan-Clay Aiken!" she spat. She gulped at Landon's face, and smiled weakly.

"Oookay, Amanda, truth or dare?" she said in a hurry.

"Ummmmm, dare…I guess," she said shifting in her seat.

Ashley was her old self again and smiling devilishly. "Go give Albert a lap dance!" she whispered into her ear.

"What!" a look of horror spread across Amanda's face. "But-but-I-I"

"Just do it!" Ashley said almost laughing now.

As Amanda stood up, walked over to Albert, and gave him a very heated lap dance. It looked like she had dry sex with him while he was in shock; this is pretty much the last thing Amanda would ever do. When she sat down again, everyone started bursting out laughing.

"I hate you." she said with an exasperated face. "Candice, truth or dare?"

"Well, since you're obviously seeking revenge, I'll go with truth." she said, still laughing.

"Fine, who is the one person, besides Voldemort that you hate the most?" with a Snape-like grin.

"My sister." she said, almost inaudible. Amanda's face fell.

"Candice-"

"James, truth or dare?" She said changing the subject.

"Dare," he said trying to sound cheerful.

"Ok, ummmm…" they continued to do this until nearly midnight, just having a good time sipping their hot chocolate, and laughing at each other.

As they all went off to bed, James grabbed lily's arm. She looked beautiful as the fire shown her face, in the dim-lit room.

"Lily, will you meet me by the lake tomorrow night?"

"Sure, of course." she said sweetly.

They shared a small but passionate kiss, and went to their beds.


	7. Revenge

-1Ch 7

_There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend;  
There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend;  
And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb.  
There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time._

Lily was entering the common room and she was definitely excited about asking-'what is this? He's flirting with her!? But I-' as Lily ran back up to the dorms, she couldn't help but cry. 'What had six and a half years of him loving me meant? What had the last week meant? Was it all just a joke? And finally, when he was my friend, when he almost had me as a girlfriend, he now decides to drop me and go for someone else? After I begged him to stop, he wouldn't, and now, I like him and he stops.' "AHHHHH!" Lily screamed into her pillow. 'Why now!' she thought. Thoughts of her and James were racing through her head.

All through breakfast, Lily was quiet. Once finished, she went up to the astronomy tower. While there, she tried to sort out her feelings, but she was just so confused. Why did he have to flirt with other girls? Why couldn't he just be normal? Why did he have to be so…so…ugh…yes, perfect, that was the word. Lily hated it, but knew it was true. He had perfect marks, he was handsome, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team…etc. Just as Lily was about to leave, she heard someone coming in.

"Hey, Lily, what's up? How come you were so quiet at breakfast today?"

"Why do you have to flirt with every girl you come across?" she said, sounding hurt.

"I didn't know it was a crime to flirt, I mean, I am still single," he said defensively.

Lily looked a bit taken aback, "Fine, do what ever you want to!" she sounded defeated.

"Why do you hate it so much!? It's just flirting."

"Because it's stupid and wrong! You can't lead someone on, and then flirt with someone else!" she spat, now getting heated.

Just face it Lily, you're just jealous!" he yelled.

"Of what, being an arrogant toe-rag!?" she yelled, just as loud.

"No, you're just mad that I have girls all over me and you have only had _one_ boyfriend!"

"I absolutely despise _everything _about you unlike those other bimbos! And I only had one boyfriend because you threatened to hex any boy that even _thought _about liking me!" she said with a glare. And with that, she stormed out of the Astronomy tower, leaving a very shocked James.

_There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie;  
and there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye."  
I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime,_

_But there's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of your time._  
_And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore.  
I don't think that you even know what you're looking for.  
For my own sanity, I've got to close the door  
And walk away...  
Oh..._

James just stood there in shock for a minute, what had just happened? He let Lily slip right though his hands. James needed cheering up…that was definitely a job for Sirius and Remus. And he stormed down to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Hey mate!" Sirius said cheerfully.

"Hey, wanna practice?" Remus asked.

James, still livid, mounted his broom and sped off.

"I guess that means yes," Sirius said with a shrug. He and Remus followed him.

Meanwhile

As Lily was headed back to her room, she ran into Derrick. "Hey Lily, what's wrong?" he asked sincerely, seeing the hurt look on her face.

"Would lead someone on, and then flirt with other girls?" she came right out and asked.

He hesitated. "Um, well, I-um I-no, why?"

"No reason, will you walk with me?" she looked up at him with her huge emerald eyes.

"Sure!" he said, trying to cheer her up. He had short brown hair, blue eyes, and a nice build. He was the Hufflepuff beater.

"Thanks," she said, looking back to make sure they weren't being followed.

As they walked towards the lake, Lily spilled her heart out to him. By now, it was snowing lightly, just enough to make her look like it shimmered. As the sun started to set, Derrick suggested that they should go back inside, but Lily said that she wanted to stay for a bit longer and enjoy the sun set. He agreed and got a bit closer. About a half an hour later, James came down to meet Lily. As he approached them, he saw them kissing.

_There's a fine, fine line between together and not  
And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got.  
You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime..._

"Lily!?" he said shocked.

"James, what are you doing here?" she asked, sounding shocked.

"We were supposed to meet here, remember?" marveling her beauty. Her face looked golden in the light.

"Oh…yeah." she whispered.

"Lily, did I do something wrong?" he said, eying Derrick.

"No, why?" she said innocently.

"Well, I just thought, umm…"

"I didn't know kissing someone was a crime, James I am still single." mimicking what he had said only hours before.

"Right." he said through his teeth. "Lily, can we talk?" he asked as he pulled her up.

"James! Derrick, I'll be right back." she said as he pulled her away.

"What is this?" James started.

"What is what? Can't I kiss someone? That's not illegal is it?" she said coldly.

"Lily, I didn't kiss her!" he said defensively.

"And I did kiss him, I'm single James-well, actually I'm not, Derrick asked me to be his girlfriend." she said in a matter of fact sort of tone. "I'm sorry James, but I just don't think I like you that way."

Now it was James that looked hurt and disappointed. "Lily-so you're telling me that the past six years have meant nothing to you? What about what you said last night?"

"I don't know, James. I'm sorry, but I really have to go." and with that, she strode over to where Derrick still sat.

_There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time._

No, this is not the end, just in case you were wondering. Please review. It really means a lot. And if you like this, you will LOVE Kissed Me 'Til the Morning Light by Digiqueentmim.


	8. Problems

Once again, Ashley helped me tremendously! And please don't hate me for taking so long…and i own nothing...except for what you dont recogonize..

Ch 8

It was nearly New Years now, and, well some people had desperate…like James. But he wasn't the only one that was desperate. There was another person…his name was Mike. He was seventeen; he had brown hair and brown eyes. He was about 5'9 and he was completely obsessed with Candice. Why? We have yet to figure that out. Candice was in awe. Out of every single girl in Hogwarts, he had to choose her, when she was currently taken by Aaron. Along with these troubles, there were other couple troubles. Sarah had dumped Fiyero, because she had caught him cheating on her…with Paul. Yes, Fiyero had in fact, been gay. How we could not see this was amazing, after all, he loved singing, and dancing…that's how he got through life.

James had come up with this plan for New Years to get Lily. But little, did he know, Lily had plans of her own.

_Why does the color of my coffee match your eyes  
Why do I see you when a stranger passes by  
I swear I hear you in the whisper of the wind  
I feel you when the sun is dancin' on my skin  
And when it's raining  
You won't find me complainin' cause_

Lily was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, drinking her coffee and staring out the window at the gloomy day. It had been raining all morning and what was ironic, it matched her mood. As she looked at what the commotion coming from the door was, she saw…the Marauders. That's right, none other than the very last people she wanted to see. They had no doubt been out playing Quidditch, in the rain. As she looked to meet James' eyes, he softly and apologetically smiled at her as he flung his wet hair out of his eyes. She inwardly sighed and went back to her coffee.

It was a Saturday so no one had anything to do. Lily, being the perfect student, had already finished her homework. As Derrick entered the common room, he immediately walked over to Lily and sat down. She looked about as sad as ever.

"Hey, Lily, are you okay? You seem kind of down," he said with a soft smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry I was thinking."

"About what?" he asked, sincerely interested.

"The…rain," she lied, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yeah, I like to just sit and watch it sometimes."

"Lily, are you doing anything for New Years?"

"Not at the moment, why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just wndrinifyomighwanagosomwherwithme?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that?"

He took a deep breath and said, "I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me?"

_When I think about rain  
I think about singing  
When I think about singing  
It's a heavenly tune  
When I think about heaven then  
I think about angels  
When I think about angels  
I think about you_

Lily glanced over at James, who was flirting with the same girl as before. She suddenly felt a wave of rage. "Yes, Derrick, I would love to do something with you. What did you have in mind?"

"Um, well I was thinking that we could maybe grab dinner at The Three Broomsticks and then have a drink at Madam Puddifoot's?"

"That sounds like fun! I can't wait." she said just loud enough for the Marauders could hear. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, gathered her things, and headed back up to her dorm. As she walked by James, his hand stretched out for hers.

"Lily," he said in a quiet voice, "we need to talk."

She caught his eye, but softly said, "I'm sorry James, but there's nothing left to talk about."

He let her hand slide out of his gently, and inaudibly said, "But I love you."

As she walked up the stairs, she held back her tears, but as soon as she closed the door, a solitary tear trickled down her cheek. Followed by many more, she threw herself on her bed. What happened to us? She thought.

As James sat, stunned by what he just heard, Sirius and Remus suggested a prank. "NO! that'll only make her hate me more!" James huffed and went sulking up to his dorm. As he laid on his bed with his hands behind his head, he thought, What happened to us?

_The taste of sugar sure reminds me of your kiss  
I like the way that they  
Both linger on my lips  
Kisses remind me of a field of butterflies  
Must be the way the heart is fluttering inside  
Beautiful distraction  
You make every thought a chain reaction_

New Year's Eve has now approached them. It must have snowed last night because where grass had been yesterday, now sat a pure white blanket of snow. Lily was up in her dorm getting ready for her date with Derrick. As she debated over what to wear, Sarah suggested the navy blue top with the white pants. She wanted to be warm, but stylish. After all, it was winter. As she headed down the stairs, she popped a Mars Men in her mouth (this was the 70's version of Sour Patch Kids). As she savored the candy, it reminded her of…James. The taste of his kisses still lingered on her lips as did the flavor of the candy. Both sweet. At this, her stomach got butterflies. How could she be thinking of James while on the way to a date with Derrick? Why did guys have to be do darn confusing?

As Lily entered the Great Hall, where she was supposed to meet Derrick, she saw James pointing his wand directly at Derricks chest.

"JAMES POTTER LOWER YOUR WAND THIS INSTANCE!!"

"Lily, I was only-"

"Only what, trying to kill my date?!" she gave him one final glare, and said, "Come on Derrick, lets go."

As they strolled out of the Great Hall, Lily slipped her hand in his and smiled.

"Where do you wanna go first Lily, Madam Puddifoot's or Three Broomsticks?"

"Um, well to be honest I don't really like Madam Puddifoot's." she looked at him apologetically. ""But I love Three Broomsticks, we can still go there, right?"

"Of course!" he said cheerfully. As he kissed her, she thought of someone else…a certain black haired boy with hazel eyes. As he pulled away, he asked, "Shall we get going then?"

"Mmhmm" she murmured, a bit worried.

As they entered The Three Broomsticks, she spotted her friends. As she walked towards them, she saw Sarah and… "SIRIUS!" they broke apart. Sarah flushed a bit as Lily gave her a look of utter disgust. Ashley and Katie snickered at this while Candice was with… "MIKE? What happened to Aaron?? And what happened to Fiyero? And what happened to…" she stopped in mid sentence when she saw James and that girl again…only this time they were snogging, hardcore. "…this world?"

_When I think about rain  
I think about singing  
When I think about singing  
It's a heavenly tune  
When I think about heaven then  
I think about angels  
When I think about angels  
I think about you_

_Anywhere I go  
Anything I do  
Everything around me baby  
Makes me think of you_

P.S...I know...it's bad...sorry...next chap will be better...and can i ask for 55 reviews before i update again please...it only takes a minute...and it encourages me...and if you tell me what you want to see next in the story, I just might add it in!


	9. Flying Purple Giraffe

-1_Previous chapter: _As they entered The Three Broomsticks, she spotted her friends. As she walked towards them, she saw Sarah and… "SIRIUS!" they broke apart. Sarah flushed a bit as Lily gave her a look of utter disgust. Ashley and Katie snickered at this while Candice was with… "MIKE? What happened to Aaron? And what happened to Fiyero? And what happened to…" she stopped in mid sentence when she saw James and that girl again…only this time they were snogging, hardcore. "…this world?"

_Lately nothing I do ever seems to please you  
And maybe turning my back would be that much easier  
Cause hurtful words are all that we exchange  
But I can't watch you walk away _

As Lily sat down, Derrick went to get them drinks. He took the seat next to her, and noticed that she was a bit pale. "Are you okay Lily?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said not convincing him.

"Are you sure?"

"Derrick, I said I'm fine, really."

"Okay. Dang Lil', relax."

"No, I won't relax, and don't tell me what to do." she snapped.

"Okay…"

"I'm sorry, it's just…I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"That's okay, um, I'm just gonna go say hi to my friends over there."

"Okay."

After Derrick came back, they all ate and talked about nothing and everything…As the countdown began for New Years, all of the couples found each other and as the clock struck midnight, all of the couples kissed. "Happy New Year" was shouted and confetti was dropped. As Lily and Derrick broke apart, he asked her if she wanted to take a stroll outside.

_Can I forget about the way it feels to touch you?  
And all about the good times that we've been through  
Could I wake up without you every day?  
Would I let you walk away?  
No, I can't learn to live without  
And I can't give up on us now _

"Yeah, I'd like that," she replied, and they headed out hand in hand.

The stars shown clearly in the night sky and the moon shown as bright as ever.

"Lily, can I ask you something?" he said hesitantly.

"Sure, go ahead," she said lightly.

"What's with you and Potter?" he bluntly stated.

"Nothing," she stated coldly.

"Are you sure, because you seemed to be throwing him a lot of glances in there."

After a long pause she started, "Derrick I-"

"No, Lily, I'm sorry, but I just don't think this is gonna work. Your heart is somewhere else."

"Derrick…"

"It's okay Lily. I understand." he kissed her forehead and smiled weakly at her then turned and went back to Hogwarts.

_Oh, I know I could say were through  
And tell myself I'm over you   
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie _

As a solitary tear rolled down Lily's pale cheek, she wiped it away, took a deep breath, and went back inside.

"Hey Lily," Ashley said knowing what had just happened. "Are you okay?" she asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I'm fine; it's just…well you know."

"Yeah, sorry. We should girl's day out, away from all these jerks." Sarah said with a glance at the boys. She gave a small smile as Lily agreed.

After the group had all finished their drinks, they went back to Hogwarts. After that, they all got some much-needed rest.

The next morning, they all got dressed and headed down to breakfast. As Lily scanned the room for any sign of Derrick, she caught James' eye. Just as her emerald eyes got lost in his hazel, someone was calling her name. "LILY! Earth to Lily" Candice called.

_Could I forget the look that tells me that you want me?  
And all the reasons that make loving you so easy  
The kiss that always makes it hard to breathe  
The way you know just what I mean  
No, I can't learn to live without  
Ohh, so don't you give up on us now _

A bit flustered, she said, "Oh, sorry I was just, um,-"

"Staring at James?"

"No," she said a bit too defiantly.

"Lily," she said in an expectant tone.

"What?" she said in an innocent voice.

"You like him."

"No, I don't."

_Ohh, I know I could say were through  
And tell myself I'm over you   
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie  
Ohh, and I don't wanna try _

"Fine I didn't want to do this, but…"she took Lily's bag and took out a small giraffe. It was purple and was quite old.

With a death glare Lily said, "What do you think you're doing?"

Meanwhile

"Prongs! Prongsie? You can come out of la la land now!" Sirius teased as he flashed his famous smile at some girls.

"What? I wasn't in la la land thank you." James said glaring at his friend.

"Oh, I get it you were just daydreaming!"

"Shove it Pad! Evans and I are over," he grumbled.

_Ohhhh, I know I could say were through  
And tell myself I'm over you   
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie  
I just can't live a lie _

"Oh, a bit touchy on the subject of Miss Evans are we?" 

"Come on Padfoot, give the boy some slack," Remus cut in. As Sirius glared at him.

James finished his breakfast, got up and-

end meanwhile scene

"Oh, you know, just playing with Spotty," she whispered the word and gave Lily a mischievous glare.

"Give him back," she said in a deathly low voice.

"Sarah, catch!" she nearly shouted.

"NO! Give him back!" Lily said as the purple giraffe went flying through the air.

"Say it!" Candice said menacingly.

"No, I will not!" she spat.

_But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I fail cause I, I just can't live a lie _

"Yes, you will or you won't get Spotty back!"

As Lily jumped for her trinket, she said, "No, I will not say that I like James!" but just as she said that, she lost her balance, and toppled onto someone.   
_  
Oh, I can't live a lie _

_Oh, I can't live a lie  
_  
Sorry it's super fillerish and short, but it needed to happen. Anyways thanks to all of you that reviewed and once again I'm gonna ask for 12+ more reviews. Oh yeah, once again…I own nothing…P.S. next ch will contain L/J stuff if I get enough reviews…it will also hopefully have more MWPP stuff…


	10. Acceptance

Once again, thanks to Ashley, and of course all of my reviewers!!! You all rock!!! I own nothing...

Previous chapter: As Lily jumped for her trinket, she said, "No, I will not say that I like James!" but just as she said that, she lost her balance, and toppled onto someone.

_Somewhere out there I know that you're waiting for me  
I'm still believing, dreaming that one day you'll see  
Everybody tells me, I've still got so much to learn  
They don't seem to understand _

"Ouch!" they mumbled under Lily's impact.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so-" Lily started. She looked up and saw that it was Derrick.

"Lily," he said as she turned away, "we need to talk."

"No Derrick, I'm sorry," but as she turned to leave he grabbed her wrist.

"Lily, we need to talk," he repeated.

"No, now let go of me."

"Not until we talk."

"Let her go," a smooth deep voice called from behind Lily. "Lily can I talk to you for a minute?"

Gulp. "Okay, yeah," she said uneasily as she followed him out of the great hall.

No sooner were they out of sight, he gently took her shoulders, she froze. He looked her into her eyes and bent in for a kiss. The kiss was full of passion, loathing and loving, frustration and ecstasy, warmth and lust. She broke apart, still in shock. "James, I-" _I love you _is what she thought, but what came out was "I-can't, I'm sorry." she said weakly.

"Lily, I don't get it," he said with utter hurt and confusion.

"I will not allow myself to get hurt again James."

"Lily, I could never hurt you." he spoke as he put his warm hand on her shoulder.

_It's a fool that falls in love, it's still gets only  
Dreams are never enough or so they tell me  
Someday, someway, somehow  
You will find your way to me, and you will see  
That fool is me _

"James, I just…need some time, I just broke up with Derrick…," she pleaded.

"I understand." he said sadly.

"James, I really am sorry I just can't handle this right now," she said before she turned away, blinking back her tears.

"Someday you will love me Lily," he whispered as she walked away.

_Every moment I live without you breaks my heart  
There's no one there, love, so why must we still be apart?  
No ever told me, you'd be the last one to love  
I've gotta make you understand _

It was nearly Valentine's Day and Lily and James had hardly spoken. He had tried everything he could muster up, but this still didn't sway her position of dating him.

Sarah was now dating Tyler, a seventh year in Hufflepuff. He was an average Joe, as most would call it. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was approximately 5'11 and was everything a girl could want. Or so Sarah said.

Ashley and Landon were still going strong and Candice had a new 'love of her life/obsession' as her friends put it. Amanda was over Albert and liked this guy named Mike Meddling. I guess he was perfect too. The only one that didn't seem to have a Valentine was Lily. She was content enough she said without a guy, and for all we know, she was. Her friends couldn't help but notice, however, that she was lonely; something was just missing in her. She wasn't as lively anymore, and she was even more obsessed with her studies.

As Lily and her friends headed to Hogsmeade, they decided that they would get new dresses for Valentine's Day. Lily picked out a blue dress that came just below her knees. It was a halter that tied behind her neck and the front was a V-neck that just came to her bust line. The others had similar dresses of a different color. The dance was this upcoming weekend and everyone was frolicking around Gladrags trying to find their dress last minute.

The girls all went back to their dorms after a tiring day of shopping.

"Oh my gosh! I'm soooo tired," Lily said as they all walked into the common room.

"I know, me too, but at least we had fun," Sarah said.

"True, I thought that one guy was really funny," Candice added.

"Oh, the one that thought he was soooo cool? He acted like he was all that and a bag of chips." Sarah laughed.

"Yeah," Lily started, "I didn't think an ego could get that big! Well, there is the exception of James…" she trailed off.

"What is with you and James, anyhow?" Candice asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." she said slowly.

"Hm."

"Hm?"

"Hm." she repeated.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she asked defensively.

"Nothing," she said in the same slow tone.

As the girls went crazy over the next week waiting for the dance, a certain group of guys were also anticipating the dance.

"Just ask her mate!" Sirius said as he clapped his friend on the back.

"Pad, she'll never say yes." he said thinking of any excuse to not have to ask her.

"Jamsie, trust me on this, have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Actually, you have on a number of occasions." Remus cut in.

"Yeah, you can't deny that you don't like her because you know you do. You dream about her mate, just do it already!"

_It's a fool that falls in love, it's still gets only  
Dreams are never enough or so they tell me  
Someday, someway, somehow  
You will find your way to me, and you will see _

"Lily," James called as he walked over to the redhead.

"Yes," she said, remembering the kiss that they had shared.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me."

She took a deep breath and let it out while staring at him intensely. "James, I-um," she took a long pause. "James, I would-I would like that." she smiled at him "but only as friends, I just got out of a relationship, and I don't know if I'm ready to jump head first into another one you know?"

"Yeah, that's great! What time should I meet you?" he said beaming.

She smiled, knowing he had only hear one thing, "I would like that." "You can meet me at 6:30, okay?"

"Great!" he gave her a small kiss on the cheek and danced towards the rest of the Marauders.

She froze. Did she just feel…a spark?

_I believe it, love plays again with my heart  
And there's nothing I can do, but are you falling too? _

_  
It's a fool that falls in love, it's still gets only  
Dreams are never enough or so they tell me  
Someday, someway, somehow  
You will find your way to me, and you will see  
It's a fool that falls in love, it's still gets only  
Dreams are never enough, or so they tell me...  
ohhhh...  
It's a fool that falls in love  
ohhhh... _

Well, what did you think? Lemme know in a review! Can I get like 10-15 before i update please?? Thanks you all rock!! And also, let me know what you wanna see it just may get put in there!!


	11. Changes

Peeks out from behind easter basket...I'm sooooo sorry but I didn't have internet for the longest time...please don't kill me...

Ch 11

_There's something sweet_

_And almost kind_

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

_And now he's dear_

_And so I'm sure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

As Lily got ready, she was surprisingly calm. But when she saw herself in the mirror, she freaked out. 'Oh my gosh! What am I thinking?! I'm going out with James Potter…'

As Sarah walked by, she noticed her panicked expression. "Hey Lily, are you alright? You seem kind of…pale."

"What?" Lily said coming out of her panicked state. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" she lied.

"Really." Sarah said skeptically. "You're not nervous about going to the ball with James are you?"

"Pft, no, why would I be?" Lily countered.

"Hmm. Okay, if you say so." Sarah stated and gave Lily a look of 'yeah….riiiight'.

The girls finished getting ready and went to find their dates. As they entered the ball, they saw just about every shade of pink and red you could imagine. It was almost as if you were to walk in to Madam Puddifoot's shop, with the exception that people weren't eating each other's faces off. The night went on pretty normally. Sirius had about four or five dates, Remus had a nice date and Peter-wait, where was Peter? He had been missing a lot lately.

James was also surprisingly gentleman-like. He got Lily's drinks for her, he danced with her, he got muggle pictures with her, and he even walked her back to her dorm, all without making a move on her. It seemed as if he had somewhat changed.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight Lily, I had a great time."

"Me too, James," she said softly, kissing him on the cheek and gliding up the stairs.

_She glanced this way_

_I thought I saw_

_And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw_

_No it can't be_

_I'll just ignore_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before_

As Lily lay in bed, she bit her lip contemplating how she let this happen. How she, dare I say it, fell. That's right, Lily Evans, who had hated James Potter had fallen hard for the boy she once loathed.

As Lily started to dose off, she heard a slight noise. It was a knock. As Lily rolled out of her warm bed, she found none other than…"Sirius?" she tried as he put his hand over her mouth.

"Lemme go!" she said as he picked her up and carried her out of the room and down the stairs. He set her on the couch and stared, "How could you do that to him?"

Lily was confused, "Do…what…exactly?"

"Lily, are you really that thick? I mean how can you not see it?"

"See what Sirius?"

"He LOVES you Lily! And you just act like it's nothing! You only see him as a friend and he LOVES you!"

"Sirius, I do fancy James-"

"And another thing, you have treated him like dirt for-wait……WHAT? YOU?…FANCY?…HIM?"

"SHHH Sirius, be quiet. Yes, I do fancy him…" a look of horror came over Lily's face, "Sirius, you have to swear not to tell James."

"Ugh…Lily Please?!" Sirius pleaded.

"No, Sirius, swear to me that you won't tell him."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine, I won't tell James…" he said sullenly.

"Thanks Sirius," she said as she sped back to her dorm gleefully.

As Lily approached The Great Hall, she couldn't believe her eyes. Ashley and Eric making out…oh joy…I'm glad that I get to see her get her heart broken again…you see, this happens about once a month, Ashley will become bored of the usual routine, find a random hot guy, go out with him, find him cheating on her, and then get her heart broken. After that, she finds a rebound to have hot, raunchy sex with and get rid of her sorrow.

Hmmm...5 gallons says she'll choose Bob as her rebound.

'Oh boy' Lily thought as she saw James. She met his eye for only a second, smiled and sat down with her friends.

"Okay, spill!" Ashley said as she finally broke apart from Eric.

Lily averted her eyes. "Spill…what?"

All of the girls now gave her an exasperated look. "Spill what's up with you and James," Katie finally announced.

"Umm, I really don't-"

"Hey, can I sit here?" Sirius asked sitting down in between Lily and Ashley.

"Umm, sure…" Lily stuttered.

"Now, let's talk about our arrangements, shall we?" he said with a sly grin.

"…what arrangements?" Lily asked in utter confusion as the other girls stared intensely.

"You know what you asked me last night?" Lily nodded. "Well, what do I get in return?"

Lily was shocked. She was certainly not expecting this. "Umm…I…umm…uh…"

"That's okay, I already have something in mind," he said again with his sly smirk.

"And exactly what would that be?" Lily asked skeptically.

As she looked to James, her eyes softened at what she saw. He was not only tudoring someone, but you could genuinely tell that he cared. He was actually trying to help someone intead of hex them. As he looked at Lily, HE blushed… 'What in the world is going on here' Lily thought. And then, just as she started to think he was mature, he choked on a piece of his criossant. She couldn't help but feel bad, but she still let out a little giggle.

"Lily?"

_New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_True that he's no Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

"Oh, yeah?"

"I want you to be civil to him."

"I am civil to him."

"That's not what I meant. I want you to actually act like you like him."

"Sirius, I can't. I would look like a hypocrite. And what's the point? I would have to act like I like him, or have you tell him that I like him…umm, how is this fair to me?"

"Because, you see, either way, you get James, and after all, that is what you want."

"Sirius, I hate you."

"I know, but you'll love me later."

"Not likely," she said as she walked towards James. She stood behind him. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and prepared to-

"Lily? Are you okay, you look sick," James said as she jumped about a mile high.

"I'm fine, umm, James, will you come with me?"

"Yeah, sure, but I have to be back soon. Is that okay?" He said with a gentle smile playing on his lips.

She bit her lip once again as she glanced at Sirius. "Yeah, it won't take long."

Lily looked about as nervous as a porcupine in a balloon shop. "Lily," James said as he took her hand in his.

"Yes, James?"

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked as he took her other hand.

She let out a laugh-sigh. She looked up into his hazel eyes and said, "Only if you can catch me."

And with that, she sprinted off down the corridor.

_Well, who'd have thought?_

_Well, bless my soul_

_Well, who'd have known?_

_Well, who indeed?_

_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_

_It's so peculiar. Wait and see_

_We'll wait and see_

_A few days more_

_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

_You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before_

_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

Ok, I know, you can kill me now. I promise i will try to update soon...I hope...well please let me know how it was with a review, and once again, random ideas are always welcome!


	12. Desire

_I rewrote this ch bc it sucked...and no one reviewed...cries _

James was in awe. He shook his head in belief and took off in a full out sprint to catch up to Lily. As he rounded the corner, ready to grab her and hold her close, he halted. She was nowhere to be found. It was almost as if she had vanished. "Lily?" he questioned. After getting no response in return, he started to pace up the dark and empty corridor looking in classrooms and closets. "Lily?" he tried again, but still no response. James began to worry. He walked into an empty classroom to search for her, but saw nothing and no one. "LILY!" he bellowed this time. Just as he was about to leave-

"BOO!" Lily yelled as James nearly jumped out of his skin. She ran out of the classroom once again. James was quick to follow this time but apparently not fast enough, because once again, Lily was nowhere to bee seen. James was alert and on the hunt now. . As he sped down the corridor once again, he had an instinct to go into hiding as well. This way, the thought, she would come to him. After about five minutes, James had found a particularly good hiding spot, or so he thought. About a minute after he climbed on top of the bookcase, he heard a light footstep. As he peered down, he saw a very petite body with red hair. James couldn't help but smirk. Lily looked around and stopped momentarily. She let out a soft sigh and turned to leave. When she turned around, she let out a loud scream because she found that she was about three inches from James face. "I caught you," he cooed and bent down to catch her lips. As they broke apart, he put his forehead against hers and just stared into her eyes. He smiled and he picked her up and twirled her around. She placed her hands on his shoulders. He put her down and they walked back up to the head tower.

"That was cute, that little game by the way," he chuckled.

"What? Hide and seek?" she asked.

"Hide and seek?" James tried.

Lily stopped. "You mean to tell me that you've never played hide and seek?" she was perplexed. "Oh, right, I forgot, you didn't grow up with muggles."

"Yeah, well, muggles, I mean, come on, who needs them?"

"Ugh!" Lily looked slightly taken aback.

"I'm just kidding Lil'"

Lily pretended to be mad and pout, but she couldn't help but smile at him. He smiled back and held out his hand for her to take. She accepted gladly and smiled up at him again. Come to think of it, she had been smiling a lot lately. Ever since she had been with James.

"Lily, will you come somewhere with me? I want to show you something." He squeezed her hand a little.

After about a minute of walking, Lily started to wonder where they were going. James simply replied that they were almost there and she will be able to see soon.

When they arrived upon an empty, abandoned classroom, Lily saw a giant mirror. "What is this?" she said touching the edges to wipe away some dust. Once removed, Lily could see the words written on the curious mirror. They read "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi,"

Lily turned to James, "What does this say? And mean?"

James smiled, " Read it backwards."

"Is how no tyo urfac ebu tyo ureh arts desire. James this still makes no sense." Lily scrunched up her face.

James chuckled. "Take a step back. What do you see?" he looked at her with great intensity.

"Well, I see me. And I'm an auror, and my sister and I made up, and I'm-I'm wearing a ring!"

"Really?" James asked, intrigued. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Oh," Lily's hopes faltered. "I don't see him. But you can look, tell me if you see anyone that might be him."

"Lily, try reading it again, and slower this time."

"Okay, um I…s.sh…oo…show…no…not…yo…you…your…face…but…you…your… he…hea…heart…oh, hearts desire. I show not your face, bout your heart's desire! I get it now. This is what I truly want! But why can't you see it?" she asked softly.

"Because, Lily," James began, "this is your heart's desire, not mine, I can only see mine."

"Well?"

"Well…what?"

"Well, what's yours?"

"Oh, um I-I'd really rather not say."

"James, whatever it is, it can't be that bad," Lily said expectantly.

"I, um, I see us."

"Us?" she said astonished.

"What are we doing?"

"Well, um, you see, we're, um, kinda, um," he stuttered.

"Yes?"

"Um,"

"Well spit it out!"

"We're kind of married," James tried looking horribly embarrassed.

"Um, wow," was all Lily could manage to get out. "James, do you really mean it?" Lily asked.

"Well, the mirror doesn't lie, so, yeah, I really am."

"James, that's-"

"I know, terrifying."

Lily let out a giggle. "Well, I was going to say the sweetest thing ever, but-"

"REALLY?" James asked in awe.

Lily smiled at him. "I love you too James."

Lily and James shared a long passionate kiss that had been just as eager as they were to share it. He ran his tounge along her luscious lips and awaited entrance. Lily broke the embrace, "I'm glad you brought me here," She said closing in on another kiss.

James and Lily were definatly now getting 'hot and happy' as some say. Lily's hands were in James hair and his hands on her back. He started to untuck her shirt from her skirt and she was undoing his shirt, but just as both their shirts fell to a pile on the floor...

_Random cuteness:_

I know there's someone somewhere

Who's sure to find me soon

After the rain goes there are rainbows

I'll find my rainbow soon

Soon it won't be just be pretend

Soon a happy ending

But can u hear me if your hear me sing your song

Sure and strong and soon

A/n ok so this is the end...JUST KIDDING hides as you throw tomatoes anyways...thank you so much for reviewing!!! i really appreciate it! But what i dont get is i have like 32 alerts and like 14 favs so...why dont i have like at least 40 reviews? That makes me kinda sad...oh well you guys stilll rock but to buy me some time because im sooo busy lately with musical, can i ask for like 15 ish reviews...no its NOT mandatory, but i really would appreciate it and, sometimes, if you tell me what you wanna see, i throw it in! like the flying purple giraffe! so i do take into account what you want and i want this to be enjoyable so please tell me what you want to see in the upcaoming chapters...OH and tear i own...nothing tear sob tear but if you review then ill have...more...um...self confidence! yay! so PLEEEEASE review and to all of you that do, tell me your name, and i could make you a char if you wanted me to! thanks again and i hope you liked it so far!!


End file.
